User blog:Sir Jjoeyxx/Rockhopper: The Crystal Chambers Part 4!
Greetings penguins! Part 4 of the story was delayed a few days due to schoolwork, but I'm off for Halloween now so yay! On Tuesday (I promise) I will release the final part (5) - after I go to the dentist! Anyways - here it is! They all ran into the chambers, looking around the dark alleys. "This is creepy, but yet cool in a way!" said Saver23. Walden0872 replied, "Cool!? How is this cool? We're trapped on an island in a creepy cave - wait, now you think about it it is awesome!" Saver23 nodded. Thriller music started playing. Suddenly, the penguin's friends came out as ghosts, and all started moonwalking and doing a thriller dance! "It's after midnight!" sung Secretbox12, as he continued the rest of the song weirdly. The penguins all ran away, into a dark chamber. They saw a cage, filled with rats! The rats were guarding the crystal that they needed. They looked at each other, and walked ever so closer into the chamber, looking around for traps of some sort. They walked into a trip-wire, and Jjoeyxx appeared. :O. "Mwa ha ha, you will no longer escape my plans!" he said. Aunt Arctic appeared and said, "I lied to you, because I am an ally of Jjoeyxx!" The penguins looked in shock! Matrix Bird ran over to grab the crystal, but was pushed away by Aunt Arctic. "We now have you trapped," said Jjoeyxx with a grin! TBC! Find out the final part on Tuesday!! My new movie - Duty Calls! Anyways, I am starting a movie next time called 'Duty Calls'. It will be about 3 workers at the Gift Shop (me, Saver23 and Walden0872) who are actually EPF agents but they can't let their secret out! Matrix Bird is the owner of the gift shop, so it will be exciting! Note: It takes place in January so there might be some winter outfits or phrases. Here are the characters! Jjoeyxx A normal penguin who works at the Gift Shop but is actually the deputy-lead of the Tactical class in the EPF. He is friends with Saver23, Walden0872 and Matrix Bird, along with Anna, Allie and Austin. He lives with his mum, dad, sister and brother. Saver23 Another normal penguin who works at the Gift Shop but actually is the Tech deputy-leader of the EPF Squad. Friends with everyone. He always carries a computer in his pockets. Walden0872 The savior of Rockhopper Island who works at the Gift Shop. The Stealth Deputy-leader of the EPF. Agent G. The agent who is the Tech leader. In every part when they do a mission, he briefs them and tells them what to do. He gives gadgets to help on the missions. Also known as Gary. Matrix Bird The owner of the gift shop. Not an EPF Agent, but has suspicions on the other 3 as to whether they are or not. Austin Zooks The older brother of the 3 Zooks family. He is the manager of the gift shop, but doesn't know about the secret. Allie Zooks She is younger than Austin but older than Anna. She is an assistant at the Gift Shop but also doesn't know the secret. She nearly finds out though. Anna Zooks The youngest of the Zooks family. She is an associate at the Gift Shop and is an agent too. She is in the Communication class of the EPF. Director of the EPF The leader of all things EPF. He appears occasionally and plays a main role in the final mission. He is unknown at the start, but you get to know him more throughout. Jet Pack Guy (JPG) His real name is George. He has a brother called Jet Pack Surfer. He helps out with some missions. The Tactical lead. Dot The Stealth lead. She plays pretty much the same role as JPG. Also known as Agent D. Rookie For some weird reason, he is the Communication lead. He is the april-fools idiot that we all know. Category:Blog posts